


Bleach Out All The Dark

by Lucipurr02



Category: Lucifer (Comic), Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angry Dan Espinoza, Angst, BAMF Chloe Decker, BAMF Mazikeen (Lucifer TV), Big Brother Amenadiel (Lucifer TV), Cute Lucifer, Drug Abuse, Fluff and Angst, Hell, Hurt Lucifer, M/M, Overdosing, Protective Chloe Decker, Protective Lucifer, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-07 19:31:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19091629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucipurr02/pseuds/Lucipurr02
Summary: Niklaus Decker is the 23 year olds bastard son of John Decker. Born and grown in Leipzig, Germany, just with his grandmother.After his grandmother died in 2012, he discovered that also his dad died in 2000 and that he had a sister. After that he started a career as a metal soloist, earning enough money to pay his studies.Now, in 2017, after five years, he decided to move to LA, looking for some good luck, but he would have never imagined that the disgrace of many would have been his fortune.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if it can help your reading, but I like to think about Niklaus are Taron Egerton. Literally the perfect one.

 

 

Chapter 1

Summer in the air. That's what describes better that day.

It was very hot in Los Angeles, and all the parents were out with their children. Gelaterias and supermarkets were full of people, and finding a nice place to cool down in was pretty impossible.

Although it was August, the police station didn't have any day of holiday, and an officer in particular was doing all the work, Chloe.

She was pretty upset, she hadn't seen her baby girl in three weeks because of the work, and she was looking forward to return home, have something to eat and lay down on her bed, spending all her time for herself.

She was working on a murder case; a 'young girl from Hollywood was found dead in her apartment', she was stabbed to death.

She had very few clues, but she sent Lucifer investigating, hoping that he didn't mess everything up.

~~~

Meanwhile, in the other side of Los Angeles, in Hollywood exactly, a man with dirty blond hair was getting ready for a show. Brushing his hair and putting on a leather jacket, rehearsing his voice and finally getting on stage.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Too big, to small  
Size does matter after all  
Zu groß, zu klein  
Er könnte etwas größer sein  
Mercedes Benz, und Autobahn  
Alleine in das Ausland fahren  
Reise, Reise, Fahrvergnügen  
Ich will nur Spaß, mich nicht verlieben

 

Just a little bit, just a little bitch

 

He was Niklaus Decker, and he worked as a musician in several theaters in Hollywood when he had the occasion.

He was from Germany and made himself discretely famous singing in his mother language. No matter that it was a cover or his own songs, he took off in the exhibition world.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Schönes Fräulein, Lust auf mehr  
Blitzkrieg mit dem Fleischgewehr  
Schnaps im Kopf, du holde Braut  
Steck Bratwurst in dein Sauerkraut

Just a little bit, be my little bitch

He wasn't too tall, but he surely knew how to attract any kind of human being: teenagers, young adult or even older people. There was something that made him attractive, but less he could know of what was yet to come next.

Let's do it quick  
So take me now before it's too late  
Life's too short so I can't wait  
Take me now, oh, don't you see  
I can't get laid in Germany

 

"Dankeschön Los Angeles!" He yelled as he finished his first song. All the people yelled back.

He was exhibiting in a heavy metal club, the biggest one in Hollywood, and It was like a dream for him. Especially because he didn't expect to end up in Los Angeles, performing live towards hundreds of people.

And then he went with the second song, then with the third, forth and fifth.

After he finished his last song he went to the backstage, grabbing a bottle of rum and drinking it in ecstasy.

"Niklaus, there is a person who wants to talk to you" the manager warned "he is very important. Should I let him him"

"Let him in, danke" He said, nodding.

Niklaus saw a very tall man, maybe around 6'4, with brown hair, hazel eyes and a little beard. He might have been around forty or something.

"Who have I the pleasure to talk to?" the younger man asked, taking a sip of rum.

"Name is Lucifer Morningstar, and the pleasure is mine" he said, giving him his business card to the youngster "nice show"

"Why thank you"

"But I'm here to ask you some questions"

"Are you a cop? I'm a major, I promise" he said, getting his hands up with the bottle of alcol.

"You surely are charismatic, aren't you?"

"Yup" he said, taking a sip "want sum?"

"I appreciate, but I'm working right now, and I demand you to follow me to the police station, sir"

"What, why?"

"You have to answer our question"

"I'm a doing a show, how am I supposed to come"

Lucifer didn't answer, he run on the stage and grabbed a microphone "for major reasons, Niklaus won't be able to perform. Goodnight" he said, followed by the 'boo' of thr crowd.

"Hast du keine verdammte Ahnung von was hast du gemacht?!" [Have you any damn idea of what have you done?!]

"Speak in a language I know" he said, grabbing his arms and handcuffing the singer "bitch" Lucifer finished.

* * *

When they arrived to the station and tied his hands on the table of the examination room "Scheiß drauf" the metalhead kept repeating to himself, as he didn't know how he end up like that.

A detective entered the room and sat in front of him, she was followed by the man who arrested him, Lucifer.

"May I know why am I here?" Niklaus asked, concerned "why have you arrested me?"

"We are investigating on a case of murder, and we found out that a friend of yours was involved. He had an argument with the victim and when we arrested him he told that you were guilty" the female detective explained "you have the right to call a lawyer"

"I'm not calling anyone for something that I haven't done"

"If you don't collaborate with us we have to arrest you, sir" the detective continued "he told us that you slept with this girl. You are the closer one"

"Listen, I-" Niklaus stopped for a second, watching the detective in the eyes "I was very close to her, but... Not like that. I'm gay"

"He is deceiving us" Lucifer stated.

"Lucifer, please. How do we know that you are saying the truth"

He looked at his phone, that was on the table "unlock my phone, the password is 1894"

She followed his instructions "and now?"

"Go to the gallery" she followed his instructions again, and let the phone fall on the table in disgust "okay, you are gay"

"What have you..." Lucifer asked, grabbing the phone, finding gay pornography. He didn't have his partner's same reaction, instead he said "you have taste, mate"

The detective sighed and unlocked Niklaus's handcuff, setting him free.

"I'm sorry if we arrested you... I noticed we have the same surname. I'm Chloe Decker, and he is Lu-"

"I know who he is"

"Oh, come one sweetheart, I was just doing my job"

"I was doing my job too... You arrested me in front of everyone, how am I supposed to get paid or perform again there?!"

Chloe hit Lucifer with her elbow, and looked at him disappointed but not surprised "look... Er... I was organizing an event in my local on Saturday night, and... You can perform there"

Niklaus let out a giggle "you can all suck it" and the exited the police station.

"He looks familiar, doesn't he?" 

Chloe rolled her eyes "I'm going to make it up to him" she said, closing the door behind her.

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

When Niklaus arrived to his apartment, he threw his phone on the dining table and buried his face in the sofa's cushion, a part of him was tired of the day, while the other part wanted to go kick Lucifer's ass. He definitely ruined his career in the most crowded heavy metal club in Hollywood. What could even go more wrong?

He heard the doorbell ringing, and he run opening the door. He found the detective who previously examinated him "would you leave me alone for God's sake? Jesus!"

When he was closing the door, she put her feet inside, preventing him from closing it "care if I come inside?"

"You just did, so... Get in"

When Chloe walked inside she noticed that the room was perfectly tidied, even more tidied than her own house "you are not from Los Angeles, right?"

"No, I'm not. I've been here for eight month"

"Where are you from?"

"I'm from Leipzig, in Germany, but my father was from Los Angeles"

"What was his name?"

"I don't know, I... My grandma never talked to me about him. And my mother, well... She abandoned me"

"You are from 1994, he died in 2000, right?"

"Yes, he did. He left me a letter, but I've never been able to read it. My English is not that good and the document is unreadable to me"

"You have to know that my father died in 2000 too. His name was John, and he was a great man. I was twenty"

After one or two seconds passed when hey both heard a noise coming from the other room. Niklaus worried got up and went to his bedroom, jumping in fear as he saw Lucifer laid on his bed, without shirt and pants, but just in his underwear "WAS SOLL DER SCHEIẞ!" He yelled. [What the fuck are you doing]

"I don't speak German but I can if you like" he said, getting up and blinking. In that exact moment, Chloe entered the room. She was very, very disappointed.

"Lucifer, how did you come here?" Chloe asked, almost yelling.

"Powers"

"Get up of my bed, fucking idiot”

"What does it mean?"

”Please Lucifer, dress up and get out. You ruined the situation enough" Chloe demanded.

"No" Niklaus started "you two get out. I've  met you today and I've already lost my job"

"I'm sorry for you jo-"

But Chloe was interrupted by Lucifer "leave us alone"

She was reluctant, but she obeyed.

"Come work with me" Lucifer offered.

"You are full of shit"

"I'm not fu-"

"You are full of shit"

 "Listen I'm sorry you lost your job because of me, and I know I'm the last person you want to see now... But, make me a favor and accept my offer. I pay well, I promise" he didn't answer, he just sighed "also, you can have your own apartment to move to"

"I have to think about it"

"Think about it, how many times it will happen to you again? You have a job and a new apartment. Plus, you don't have to pay anything"

He covered his face with his hands "what should I do at work?"

"Be my assistant and work by my side. What about it?"

"It feels like I'm dealing with the Devil"

"No one is hurrying you up, sweetheart" he said, caressing his chin and going out of the door, leaving his clothes in the room "you can have them" he said, before leaving.

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

He spent an entire night without sleeping. Niklaus thought about the offer, and had to say that it was convenient. He also thought about Lucifer's words when he said "it feels like I'm dealing with the Devil".

He had just known him for one single day, how could he trust him when he made Niklaus lose his job? Yes, maybe he felt guilty or something, but the feeling of mistrusting made him think a lot.

He had to talk to Lucifer, but a part of him kept him from doing that. In the jacket that he left in his room, there was another business card with his apartment's location. Strange way to leave a business card, to say the least.

"Du baust ständig Scheiße" [You always fuck it all up] he kept repeating to himself, as a stop signal that prevented him to do any bullshit.

He must say that he didn't think about his actions twice when he got up and dressed with the first things he found in his closet, taking Lucifer's clothes and turn his keys in his car's dashboard, driving to the desired location.

Multiple times he thought what the hell he was doing, but it was too late, he was already arrived.

He made his was up the stairs and rang the doorbell. Waiting for sometimes, until he saw that no one was there.

When he turned he jumped in fear, for the second time in 5 hours, seeing Lucifer behind him, surprise effect.

"Mister Morningstar, you will give me a heart attack one of these days"

"Oh, I thought that you were the strange one who came at my house at 3 a.m"

"Uhm..." Niklaus paused "I brought you your clothes" he said, stretching his arms to give him his properties.

"You didn't have to"

"Yes, I had" when Lucifer picked up the clothes he said silently "now, excuse me" trying to leave the apartment complex.

"Stay" Lucifer ordered "driving at this hour of the night it's dangerous. You may not know what would happen"

"I insist"

"You German people are always so polite. What about a drink? You can't refuse"

"I'm just here to return your clothes. Also, I don't have money with me"

"I'll pay. My local is downstairs, I won't drug you, I promise"

"Alright then"

Lucifer put on a big smile a grabbed Niklaus by his arm, going straight to his nightclub hall.

They made their war through all the people who were dancing (though it was 3 a.m) and sat on the counter stools "have you ever been here?"

"No, I have not. This is the first time I come here"

"Right, right, otherwise I would have noticed you before"

"I'm not use to attend to this kind of places. It's too luxurious for me. I like, you know, going out with my friends and grab a drink, and I've never been to any nightclub"

"Strip clubs count as nightclubs" the Devil joked, but Niklaus kept his seriousness.

"Well, I worked in a strip club in Germany"

"Really? Bartender?"

"No, I was a stripper back then. My grandma just died and I earned more money stripping rather than singing"

"You can be a stripper in my club too, you know"

"I'll skip this offer, thank you"

Suddenly the two men were interrupted by a dark skinned woman, her name was Mazikeen, and she was Lucifer's best friend "what do we have here? Are we sharing?" the woman asked, caressing Niklaus arm.

"What?" the blond man asked confused.

"Is he the man you said you would have drugged the drink to?" she asked, laughing, but she stopped when she saw Lucifer serious face and Niklaus disgusted face "just kidding, sorry honey. What should I bring to you fancy men?"

"What would you like to drink, sweetheart?" Lucifer asked his mate, waiting for an answer.

The younger man thought about it for a moment and asked "are you paying, right?"

"Yes, sweetheart"

"Absinthe"

"I fucking like this evening"

"I won't have sex with you anyway. I don't often get drunk"

Lucifer, clearly, took it as a challenge, indeed he requested the same as Niklaus "now, Nik, this is a challenge, isn't it? Let's do shots"

"Call me Nik once more and you'll be tasting your own dick"

"Let's do a challenge. If you lose you will stay here for the night"

"And if I win? Will you be my slave?"

"That fucking turns me on"

Mazikeen arrived with two shot of absinthe, and the two men made it for the first round, and the second, and the third, even the sixth.

Lucifer laid his head on the counter, his sight was blurry and he could make a single step without tripping on himself, but he had the force to say "fuck, I won"

"You did not" Niklaus said with an annoyed tone.

"What's up, Niki, tasting how it feels to lose?"

"I didn't lose, you Scheißer"

Lucifer laughed and held his head with his hand "you're so cute when you speak Chinese"

 "I don't speak Chinese, what-what are you talking about? God you are shit drunk"

"No I'm not"

"Hold on, we are going home" Niklaus said, hovering Lucifer's arm around his neck and walking up the stairs, to finally bring the drunk devil home.

He brought him to bed, although he was still awake "stay with me, I wan"

"You did not win"

"You are too drunk to drive, don't make me arrest you" he sluttered with his face totally red from the alcohol "sleep with me, sugar"

"Alright then" he said, thinking  _he is too drunk to have a boner._

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

He didn't know why, but in the end Klaus accepted Lucifer's offer and got a new job at Lux, as an assistant of Lucifer. Basically he had to organize events and sometimes he had to help Mazikeen clean everything up and he felt it was the most decent work so far.

He tried everything in his life, and he didn't matter vacuuming the floor, he was used to it.

It had been almost a month since Lucifer and Niklaus met, and the two of them became friends quickly, though the older man was always flirting with him, trying to get him to bed. He always refused Lucifer's overtures, he felt he was waiting for the good one, after all.

But there was a secret that no one knew about him. A secret that would have gotten him wasted if only it would have come to the light. He was ashamed of it, but at the same time couldn't have enough.

It started when he was seventeen. He grew up alone and made himself a decent life, but there are also cons of not having no one to tell you what is right and what is wrong.

Growing up on the streets of the infamous neighborhood of Leipzig and attending metalhead clubs had gotten him wasted, literally.

When he was upset or angry he just had to talk with the right person, and suddenly he found himself in a filthy bathroom, snorting white powder on a sink.

This bad habit brought him to a way of no return.

Almost everyday he was high, no matter where or who he was with, he had to take his medicine to take his thoughts away.

He also started doing heroin at the age of twenty, when he was performing in Nuremberg.

And the times that he found himself laid on the ground foaming from his mouth weren't certainly isolated case.

It was easy for him to find good stuff even in LA. Yes, even in LA he didn't change his habits. That was his world, the world that no one should have never known.

That night he was preparing everything for a big party at Lux, setting the tables and the lights. He also carried a heavy piano on the center of the ballroom all by himself "alright Lucy, can I have a drink now?"

"Why? Do hydrate yourself? I love watching you fainting" he smiled.

"Fucking devil" he laughed, throwing him a towel he used to soak his sweat.

"Kinky" he whispered smiling "I can see the first people coming, you should probably get yourself dressed. I have a surprise for you"

"Is Chloe coming? I like that woman"

"Shush, you little homosexual" he laughed, throwing him his towel back.

Klaus mare his way up the stairs to arrive to his and Lucifer's shared apartment. He entered his room and looked for the first formal clothes he had.

He put on a black smoking and a white shirt with a red tie, matched with a pair of black loafers. There was just something that missed. Yes, white powder.

He could hear the loud music from downstairs when he picked up a little plastic bag full of cocaine from his bedside table, knocking off just half of hit.

Two perfect stripes up the nose and a little brush to his hair, so he was nice and ready to have a perfect night.

When he got down he watched a clock on the wall the stairs he noticed that he had been almost a hour and a half upstairs, and that the Lux was full "Meine Fresse" [holy shit] he muttered to himself, trying his best to stay normal and not freak out like he was used to do "sei Normal, Niklaus, Normal" [be normal, Niklaus, normal]

"Nik!" Lucifer yelled, coming to him "you look fucking great"

"Danke" he said flat "It's full here"

"You look like you've kissed your mum"

In that moment he petrified. For a moment he lost the reality control and travelled back to his childhood, when his mother left him although he couldn't stop crying. He stopped once Lucifer shook his shoulder "are you okay Nik?"

"J-ja"

"Come on, buddy, what is wrong with you?"

When he felt his palm sweating he decided to go outside to take a breath of fresh air, followed by the Lux owner "can you tell me what's up?"

"I felt like someone was choking me in there"

"Are you fine? You don't seem very good"

"I'm good... I promise"

"See you inside. Get well" he said, patting his shoulder before coming inside. When he touched him, he felt like a little buzz. Was he attracted to Lucifer or something?

He followed him inside and found him on a couch with two girls caressing him, and one of them was biting his neck while he was kissing the other one.

He literally almost turned a table in a rush to get upstairs, hitting five or six people, getting in his room and furiously searching for a tourniquet and a brand new syringe, but unfortunately for him the room was clean out of all the shit he used to have in his former apartment.

A sick idea came on his mind. Xanax and pure alcohol to wash all the bad feelings.

He was sure he had them both, and he was right. He took a bottle of pure alcohol and swallowed ten or eleven pills. He was fucking all up.

You have no idea how many drugs he was on when he decided that matching pills and alcohol was a good idea. A lot.

Suddenly he heard the phone ringing he immediately answered, it was Chloe and she wanted to come over for a quick visit. If at the beginning he could mask his sickness, right after he couldn't anymore fake.

He let his phone drop to the ground while taking another sip, burning his whole throat, letting the bottle falling on the ground too, breaking it, and then falling on the shards.

"Niklaus, are you alright?" He could hear Chloe's voice on the phone.

"I'm f-" he puked once, feeling his head heavy as hell and his eyes exploding. He hadn't felt like this in a while "Scheiße drauf" He said.

He wasn't thinking about his actions, also he lost the time's conception.

He crawled on his knees to the bathroom, finding the door closed.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" A male voice said, but it wasn't Lucifer "maybe if I take the only thing he cares about he will return, will he?"

"Where is Lu?" He asked confused and dizzy.

"He will be here very soon don't worry" but when he was about to grab him by his neck, Klaus puked on his loafers "fucking humans"

The man heard a door open and disappeared into the void "what happened?!" Lucifer yelled as he saw Niklaus laid on the ground."

"I want to die" he whispered when he saw Lucifer "sorry Lu, I want to-" but he was cut off again by a vomit reflex.

"What have you done?"

"I want to die, Lu" he said once again, tightening the older man's hand.

"I knew that something was wrong with you"

"I want to die, Lu"

 "Why are you vomiting? What happened?"

"I'm dying, Lu"

He slapped his face strongly "you are not dying" but in response Niklaus closed his eyes "YOU ARE NOT DYING" he yelled, slapping him again, and again, and again.

Lucifer turned around his head, desperate, seeing a pill case on the bedside table. He knew what to do.

He took off Niklaus clothes and brought him under the cold shower, sticking two fingers in his throat, stimulating his gag reflex.

When he puked again Lucifer took a relief breath "it's okay, love, it's okay" he muttered, tightening him around his chest "you got that shit out of you" he muttered again, kissing the top of his head "it's alright, I got you"

 


	5. Chapter 5

After that little accident, Lucifer became even more protective of Niklaus, just just he didn't want anything to happen to him, but he was the devil for God's sake! He was evil, he was the incarnation of all that it's mean and cruel, he was supposed to be merciless and cold as stone. Then, why was he so warm with Niklaus? Was he feeling something for the young troublemaker?

No matter what was going on, everyone noticed that he was becoming more human, especially Mazikeen and Amenadiel, who reunited more times to discuss what was happening to their beloved Lucifer.

"I tell you he is not the same"

"I saw it with my bare eyes, sweetie. He told me that once her partner shot him and he felt... Pain"

"We have to bring him back to Hell"

"It's impossible, you know"

"I don't care, Maze, and I need your help, I know you want the best for him"

"I want the best for him, and you're right, but if he doesn't want to return we don't have to force him"

"He might have a homosexual relationship, Maze, do you understand that?"

"And what? Queer is fun, Amenadiel" she said, getting up and showing him her back "change your mind before you talk to me again" she said, leaving Amenadiel alone in the Lux.

* * *

"How's your granita?" Lucifer asked. 

The two men were taking a trip on the seafront, having a granita and watching the ocean together.

"It tastes like lemon"

"Isn't it good?"

"I ordered blueberry" he laughed, sticking his spoon in his mouth "how's yours?"

"The syrup sucks. It tastes like ice. I think in Hell they would make better granitas"

"Yes, sure they do" Klaus joked.

At the beginning, it was hard to believe that Lucifer came from Hell, but after connecting all the things together, Niklaus understood the situation and accepted him just like he was, with a hug.

Also, Lucifer changed from the previous months. Usually Maze would bring him some chicks to fuck with, but then he finished sleeping with random women and spent more time with Niklaus, especially when he got out of his alcohol-induced coma.

"Would you have ever believed if they told you you would be here, with the devil, eating a granita on the seafront whilst complaining about shitty syrup?"

"No, obviously no. I would have never believed if when I was nineteen they told me I would have turned twenty-four one day"

"I see that you change mind, Klaus"

"I'm just enjoying life" he said, leaving his granita on the wall and resting his head on Lucifer's shoulder "what about you"

"Me what?"

"Would you have never believed if two years ago they told you that you would have been in Malibu, not drinking or fucking but just talking?"

"I think I would have taken it as an offence"

_Next to you_

_The sky is more blue_

_In Malibu_

"Raise hell, ugh?"

"Haven't done it in a while, might destroy the Earth later, I don't know" he said looking the other man with his puppy eyes "want to raise Hell with me?"

"Do I have to say Heil Satan or something like that?"

Lucifer came near the young man and pushed him against the little wall he had behind "just say  _you are fucking amazing and I can't live without you_ already, dumbass"

"Why should I?"

"Because that's what I've been thinking lately"

"That's very inappropriate, Mr. Morningstar. I am a employee of yours after all"

"Yeah, shut up" he said with a mid smile, kissing the blond man on the lips. The kiss was slow and calm, just like Niklaus desired since they first met.

The day they first met he had been arrested by Lucifer himself, and when they released him, he wasn't sure whether kissing that damn devil or punching him right on his perfect face. Maybe both at the same time.

Klaus was testing Lucifer. Firstly he thought that he wanted just to fuck him, but as time went by, he convinced himself that the devil genuinely cared and felt something for him, maybe the same think he felt about him. It was already November, and Niklaus was sure about his feelings for Lucifer. He even quit hard drugs for him!

They were interrupted by Lucifer's phone. It was Chloe, she needed him at the police station.

"Let me return you home safe and sound and then I can go to work"

"Alright" he answered, kissing Lucifer a second time "I'll set the Lux for tonight"

* * *

 

When Niklaus returned home, he found someone already in.

He unsheathed his dagger and silently moved inside, checking out in the kitchen he found a man, he was very tall, but well-built.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Amenadiel, and I think you have something that I need"

 

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

Lucifer was at work, he was investigating on a case of brutal murder. A brutal one that involved even more people. They all had a particular in common: a very deep wound on the stomach, maybe caused by a machete or a dagger. In Lucifer's opinion they had been "opened like a swine".

They found clues of salt and sand around them, it was clear that it was some kind of ritual, although it was impossible for them to decifrate exactly what was going on there. It was clear that the brutal murders were made by a man, a strong one. The victims weighed around 130/200 lbs, and they were all dragged in the warehouse once they were dead. It was clear that the killed could easily drag a small piano with no effort.

The list of the possible people were very, very few, especially because most of them were apparently homeless, and just in one case the victim had a family.

The trail of seven corpses left the detectives and the officers shocked in the moment of the discovery. Who could make such a hard work just in 3 hours? Just a demon could.

"Oh, God" Chloe whispered to herself, sticking her hands into her hair as she the case was leaving her with a headache "I didn't think that Jigsaw was real"

"I watched that movie. It's shit. By the way all of them should have had a shower, they smell like poop"

"Lucifer, for God's sake, we're on a crime scene, have some respect"

"Ow, come on Chloe, maybe they are in Hell right now, or maybe they sold their souls for a cheeseburger at Wendy's"

"I can't believe you said that"

"Believe it sweetie"

She facepalm but when Lucifer was going to say something, they were interrupted by detective douche, Dan "we have an ID of the victims"

"How? They were homeless" Lucifer said jokingly.

"They were not. Well, not everyone. Just two of them were homeless"

"Let me guess!" Lucifer yelled, running to the cadavers "I think that these two were homeless!"

"Lucifer, please, don't make things even harder"

"The two homeless were used to come here at night to rest. Maybe they were they were witnesses" Dan supposed "the killer came here dragging all the corpses at once and then noticed the tramps"

"How did he drag four corpses at once, Dan?" Chloe asked to her ex husband.

"I don't know"

A third detective arrived, bringing some brand new identities to the defaced cadavers "we have made an identikit thank to the help of the relatives of the victims"

"Did they know each other?" Lucifer asked, trying to arrive to a final conclusion.

"Last night they were reunited to Boulevard3, a club for metalhead. Also they were votary to the church of Satan. It's clear they were the preys of a sort of satanic ritual"

Smile disappeared from Lucifer's face, Chloe was the first who noticed "Lucifer, what's wrong"

"Klaus was used to work in that club before we met"

Niklaus didn't return home the night before. Lucifer waited for him to come home for the whole night until he fell asleep, finding him asleep on the couch the following morning.

He was worried.

He typed Mein Liebsten in his phone, calling his young partner to make sure he was alright, but he didn't answer.

"I have to go" Lucifer said, worried, grabbing his car's key and getting out of the crime scene.

When he got into the car, Chloe and Dan followed him "we are coming with you"

"No needs"

"Niklaus might be in danger now, you need more than just yourself" Dan said.

"I'm immortal"

"And we are on a case, we might get some clues" Chloe explained, then Lucifer nodded.

____

* * *

Lucifer turned his key into the door lock, opening the door and entering his apartment, followed by Chloe and Dan.

They heard someone play the piano, and as soon as they got into the living room they heard also Klaus's voice singing a nostalgic tune.

Die Tränen greiser Kinderschar  
Ich zieh sie auf ein weißes Haar  
Werf in die Luft die nasse Kette  
Und wünsch mir dass ich eine Mutter hätte

Keine Sonne die mir scheint  
Keine Brust hat Milch geweint  
In meiner Kehle steckt ein Schlauch  
Hab keinen Nabel auf dem Bauch

"Klaus, love?"

When he noticed the presence of other people and noticed that Lucifer's voice, he started repeating in loop two sentences.

Ich werd ihr eine Krankheit schenken  
Und sie danach im Fluss versenken

Mutter, Mutter

[I wish her a sickness

And after I'll sink her into a river

Mother, mother,]

After the third time he did, Lucifer decided to get near him, grabbing his wrist "Lu" the blond man said, with an evil smile printed on his face "oh, Chloe, Dan, what a wonderful surprise to see you again"

"We need to ask you some questions"

"Absolutely" he said "it's almost 2 p.m, want to stop by for lunch? I'm starving"

"We're on a case" Chloe warned.

"So what? Case won't be solved starving"

* * *

 

Niklaus was making lunch into the kitchen and the three detectives were sat in the dining room "what happened to him?" Dan asked Lucifer.

"I don't know, I... He wasn't like that yesterday"

"I think he might be the killer"

"He can't be, Dan, he has never killed a fly, how could he open up like swine six people?"

Soon after, Chloe noticed a silver dagger near a flowerpot, she had all the clues she needed, but she couldn't bare to accuse him if he was innocent.

When Niklaus came out of the kitchen with three plates of lasagna, Chloe took advantage of the situation "hey, Klaus, can you show me that dagger?"

Niklaus nodded smiling and grabbed the dagger, coming near the table. But less they knew of what was yet to come.

Niklaus changed facial expression. He became apparently pissed off, gripping the dagger and stabbing his stomach with it, whispering "Heil Satan"

The three colleagues were shocked. They couldn't believe what just happened. The got up fastly and run to him, but before they could reach him he stabbed himself another time, making his blood run out of his body like a river "return brother" he demanded.

Lucifer recognized the voice, it wasn't his beloved Niklaus anymore, but his brother Amenadiel.

Amenadiel in Niklaus body tripped on himself and he'll on the ground, hitting his head on the table.

"Oh my God" Dan whispered, feeling sickened by the brutal scenario.

Chloe leaned on Niklaus's body to check if his heart was still beating, almost caught by a heart attack when he opened his eyes and gripped his hand on her neck, tightening his death grip.

She broke free of his clamp.

Lucifer and Dan kept him firmly by his legs and wrists, but his force was still unbelievable. He tried to kick and to bite, failing though.

"Your devotion to this sack of flesh and bones disgusts me brother"

"What do you want?!" Lucifer yelled, keeping his wrists firmly on the ground.

"Return home, brother. Daddy so waiting for you"

He understood he had no choice, he has to return to Hell if he wanted his beloved to be free "otherwise this little human will die just like all the people you fall in love with. It doesn't surprise me that Mazikeen is still alive"

"Alright!" The devil yelled "I'm returning"

"Then go"

"First come out of his body, then I'm coming with you in Hell"

Amenadiel smiled "you think I stupid"

"I swear to my devotion on Father" he smirked.

Amenadiel materialized just in front of them while Niklaus passed out on Chloe's legs "had fun with the little bastard. His daddy John must be very proud of his life as a drug addict"

Chloe was speechless. What did he mean by "daddy John"? Was the young German his brother?

"Now brother, keep your promise" he said, stretching him his hand. Lucifer got up and grabbed his brother's hand, then muttered something in Aramaic. Then they disappeared.

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Ohne Dich [Without You]**

Niklaus woke up in a hospital bed, with Chloe holding his right hand. He had a terrible headache and couldn't get up. He felt like stitches on his belly, and he wasn't wrong.

"Hey" Chloe whispered slowly as he saw the Blondie get up and made a strained face  from the pain "don't move. You have stitches on your stomach, you shouldn't get up for a while"

"What happened?"

"You were possessed last week. Amenadiel made a satanic ritual and after possessing your body he tried to make you and Lucifer break up"

"Lucifer? Where is Lucifer?"

"He returned to Hell"

Niklaus wanted it to be a bad dream, he couldn't believe that Lucifer, HIS Lucifer, abandoned him returning to hell "tell me you're joking"

"No, unfortunately. We miss him"

"I've never told him that I love him" he said, with a broken voice. He felt he was on a point of no return "kill me, please"

"I donated three liters of my blood to keep you alive, I won't ever kill you, Niklaus"

"You what?"

"I was the only one who could donate her blood. They told us you are RH-, just like me... And my dad"

"Wait..."

"Amenadiel told us something before leaving with Lucifer... He mentioned 'daddy John' "

"John Decker? Is that my father's name?"

"That is my father's name. In 1994 he for a work trip in Germany for a year"

"I... We are... Siblings"

"Yes" she answered, smiling at him, almost crying.

"I have never had a family" he said, brushing away a teardrop "my mother abandoned me to my grandmother, and... She was the only family I've ever had. No brothers, no uncles or aunts... No parents"

"I'm here now" she said, caressing his hand, feeling moved of how his brother grew up.

* * *

 

Niklaus returned to his and Lucifer's shared apartment, laying on the sofa and watching the ceiling, hoping for something to happen, but after a hours he understood that nothing was going to happen, but he had to do something, anything. He was living with the regret that he didn't demonstrate enough love to Lucifer, although he tried his best to be a better person for him.

Chloe offered him her help, but he refused. He just need some time alone, with his thoughts.

He needed Lucifer to be right there, to be with him, to cuddle with him, to make love to him, he needed him. He became addicted to his presence and knowing that he was gone made him feel like someone tore him apart.

He soon sat on the piano they had in their shared apartment, and touched it's keys

Weh mir, oh weh  
Und die Vögel singen nicht mehr

Ohne dich kann ich nicht sein  
Ohne dich  
Mit dir bin ich auch allein  
Ohne dich

Ohne dich zähl ich die Stunden ohne dich  
Mit dir stehen die Sekunden  
Lohnen nicht

 

That song made him think about his beloved, and how cruel it was that they tore him apart from the man who he loved.

Some tears cut his face in half. Ha had never cried that much in all his life. He had never had the opportunity to cry. He was strong but he felt broken. Broken because he just wanted one more hour, even one more minute, he would have given all away just to ask him one question.

He knew that Lucifer wasn't dead, but the thought of him away forever made him want to follow him in Hell, and stay there, forever with him.

It was Saturday, and that meant that there would have been a party in Lucifer's club to celebrate his memory. And what occasion was better to honor Lucifer? Maybe he would have heard down in Hell.

That was his thought.

He dressed up and and invited Chloe and Trixie too, everyone should have prayed for him to return.

When he got downstairs he noticed that the halo was different. The lights weren't green, but blue, and all the people were dressed formally, no stripper, no panties and bras, just dining tables and a piano. It was a gala, after all. 

He didn't have the braveness to get down and made his way though the tables to sing for him, but he did, and everyone recognized him as soon as he sat on the piano for the second time that day. Everyone applauded, and he turned nervously around him before starting touching the keys and getting his mouth near the microphone.

"Today I learned of the news. I've learned that Lucifer Morningstar, my boyfriend, has disappeared almost two weeks ago. I'm devastated, I can't deny, but everything that makes me go on are the moments we spent together, how we had fun in these five months, how we changed for each other.

Today I thought about this song, being about losing a loved one. It's about the regret you feel when you don't open up enough to someone, crying after he or she is gone. I would love everyone in this room to pray for him to come back to us, to me, where his real house is. I have no words to say, accept that I can't live without him"

Ich werde in die Tannen gehen  
Dahin wo ich sie zuletzt gesehen  
Doch der Abend wirft ein Tuch aufs Land  
und auf die Wege hinterm Waldesrand  
Und der Wald er steht so schwarz und leer  
Weh mir, oh weh  
Und die Vögel singen nicht mehr

Without you I cannot exist

without you

with you, I am also alone

without you

without you, I count the hours without you

with you, the seconds stand still

They are not worthwhile

 

On the branches, in the ditches

It is quiet and without life

and the breathing is alas for me, it stings

Woe to me, Oh woe

and the birds no longer can sing

 

Without you I cannot exist

without you

with you, I am also alone

without you

without you, I count the hours without you

with you, the seconds stand still

They are not worthwhile

When he touched the last key he couldn't take his sadness back anymore, moaning a "thank you" with a broken voice as he was sure Lucifer heard him.

"I love you Lucifer"


	8. Chapter 8

"Come on, Niklaus, You can't stay there for all the time waiting for him to return" Chloe whispered to his little brother, coming near his bed and shaking him softly "it has been two years since he returned to Hell, you can't wait for him forever"

"A year and eleven months, okay? I just... Can't move on, I can't. I tried my best to move on and make myself another life. I just can't"

Niklaus moved to his sister's house after she made that offer. She was concerned that he could do something he could regret. He needed help and she was right there to help the last member of his family.

He spent his time on the bed, alternating with business at the Lux.

"Mommy, uncle Nik, it's taco Friday!" the little kid said, throwing her hands up in the air "why isn't daddy here?"

"I think he went to the gym. Hey, Nik, why don't you go calling Dan at the gym? At least you go for a walk"

Niklaus nodded and got up the bed and come straight to the bathroom to dress himself, putting in a grey hoodie and a pair of black sweatpants, then opened the door and went out on the streets.

He wore his hood and grabbed his phone, calling his brother-in-law "Dan, where are you"

"Just got out of the gym, I'm coming home"

"Alright" he answered, hinging up the phone. He know that 'I'm coming' meant more than thirty minutes.

So he went to the nearest tobacco shop to go buy a pack of cigarettes. That was the only movement that he had been doing for years.

He moved to the nearest park and opened up the pack, bringing one cigarette to his mouth, lighting it.

He thought about what he was doing with his life. He was twenty-five and had been waiting for an absent man for almost two years and he couldn't take it anymore.

His thoughts were interrupted as soon as a familiar voice spoke to him "excuse me sir, do you have a lighter"

He didn't watch him, he looked in his pocket and gave him his lighter, and then the other man sat beside him "I'm looking for a man. His name is Niklaus Decker do you know him?"

Niklaus tilted his head to the man who was talking to him, watching him straight in the face trough the sun which was blinding him "Lucifer?"

The devil took off Niklaus's hood, revealing his partner's tired face "oh my God"

"Yes, your God"

Niklaus pulled the older man in a tight hug, recognizing even the smell of his lover "why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?"

"Don't tell it's just my imagination. Don't go again. Don't tell me it's just a dre-"

Then Lucifer slapped him in the face "is it a dream?"

The younger man started crying and lost the use of English and German. He couldn't believe Lucifer was there with him. He returned!

"Don't leave"

"I'm not leaving. I've come to stay forever, Nik"

Klaus took Lucifer by the temples and kissed him passionately on his lips "I told you I hate when you call me like that"

* * *

 

Lucifer and Klaus were walking holding their hands and talking about what he had miss in the previous two years. Finally the blond man could say he was happy "Trixie misses you too"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Even Dan"

"Does Detective Douche miss me?"

"Absolutely. It wasn't the same without you. I couldn't live without you near me"

They arrived to Chloe's house, and Lucifer kissed his partner deeply "my biggest regret was never telling you how much I love you"

Lucifer smiled and laid his forehead on Klaus's one "I love you too, baby"

Someone opened the door, it was Dan "hey Klaus, I heard your voice and- holy shitz Lucifer!" He yelled hugging the man.

"Dan what is happening?" Chloe and Trixie followed, changing their face into shock and surprise as soon as they saw Lucifer near their door "oh my God, Lucy" Chloe whispered, hugging the man, followed by the little Trixie, who hugged his leg.

"What do we have here? You're so grown now" he said, getting on his knees.

"When? How?" Dan asked.

"Let's talk inside, tacos are ready" Chloe demanded.

"Ow, I love tacos" the devil exclaimed, gripping a arm around Niklaus waist and walking inside.

* * *

 

"How did you return?" Dan asked, taking a bite of his taco.

"It's a long story, and I think that the most important thing now is that we are all together, and most of all, that I'm with him" he stated, kissing him on his cheek.

"So now I have two uncles?" Trixie asked smiling and curious.

While Klaus blushed, Lucifer said "well, I've been waiting for this moment for a long time" with a hand looking for something inside his pants pocket "I want to do it now, with witnesses"

"Don't tell me that-"

"In these two years I felt like a part of my soul was ripped apart, and I learned that I can't stay without you. I love you, Niklaus Decker, and my question is" then he extracted a red velvet box from his pocket, opening it and revealing a golden ring with shiny diamonds on it "willst du mich heiraten und mein Ehemann sein?" [so you want to marry me and be my husband?]

"Mein Gott, JA! JA!" Klaus shouted accepting the ring and wearing it, then kissing his beautiful future husband.

Dan and Chloe were moved by Lucifer's proposal. Maybe they had never seen Lucifer as the husband of anyone, but the moment had come for him to settle down and have a family with the man he loved.

That afternoon, they got up the stairs and locked their selves into Niklaus room, making love until it was late night, and collapsing on each other, finally sleeping together once again, after two years passed contemplating the void.

 

 

 


End file.
